Reunited
by Nightskyestars
Summary: After months of searching Skye is finally able to locate Ward's estranged little brother, they invite him for dinner but will everything be able to work itself out or will Grant be once again left feeling guilty as hell. ONESHOT. (Ward was Hydra but him and Skye worked through everything)


_**Happy new years guys. I really hope everyone has a fantastic 2016 and I for one am so happy to see the back of 2015. No new year, new start for me as I will continue to be the same awkward, anxious lame person I was 24 hours ago. MAY ALL YOUR 2016 WISHES COME TRUE.**_

"Shit I forgot to put the chicken in the oven Skye" Grant yelled and he came running down the stairs in just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I did it a half hour ago Grant, whilst you were in the shower" Skye smiled up at him from where she was chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

"I knew there was a reason I love you." He told her whilst coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as she carried on chopping.

Skye knew how nervous Grant was about tonight. About a month ago when they returned home from their honeymoon Skye had started a secret project without Ward knowing - it wasnt until she'd finished it that she let him in on what she'd been doing.

Skye had been looking for Grant's little brother Thomas. She'd found him about e weeks ago and when she told Grant he wasnt quite sure how he should feel - it wasn't until she suggested that they invite him over for dinner that he blew up. He was screaming at her how he could never see Thomas again after what he'd put him through and after what he'd done to their parents and Christian, he shouted about how Thomas was so much better off without Grant in his life before he finally knocked a lamp over and punched the wall.

Skye sort of expected this in a way, he had outburts sometimes and after everything he'd been through it wasn't his fault. Ward had changed his life around and proved himself on countless occassions to her and the team. But he still had his moments that he didn't quite know how to control himself and his anger or what to do when making decisons. The decisions were sometimes the worst things, she'd find him sitting on the floor or curled in a ball, crying because he couldn't make a decision by himself - he'd gotten better especially over the past few months but he still had his moments. After being told what to do all his life, having complete control was a strange thing to him and sometimes it overwhelmed him.

After him yelling for quite a while and knocking a few more things over, Grant slid down against the back of the sofa and just started crying. Skye sat down on the floor beside him and put her arms around him as he laid his head in her lap and she stroked his hair.

After his crying had slowed down a bit she started to apologize but he started shaking his head - "I know you were trying to do a nice thing Skye but Thomas is so much better off without me, I can't ruin his life again."

"Grant have you ever thought maybe Thomas wants you in his life, he barely has any family left and whether your the reason for that or not give him a chance to make the decision of whether he wants you around himself." She soothingly told him not wanting him to get worked up again.

He just let out a broken sob and Skye's heart ached.

"But Skye, I've taken so much from him - why would he want me around?"

"Because your his family. We can at least invite him over and if he says no then you have your answer, but give _him_ the option Grant" She pleaded.

He nodded his head and she bent down to kiss his lips softly before they both stood up and decided an afternoon nap was in order after Ward's outburst had mentally drained them both.

e weeks later and here they were, Thomas had accepted Skye's invitation after she explained who she was as Ward was getting himself too worked up about calling him. Grant had spent the past week organising everything and making sure everything would be perfect from the plates they used and food they would eat to the drinks they'd drink. Skye's heart melted a little at how much effort he was putting into this and how desperately he wanted this to be perfect.

"Ward, get your ass out of my kitchen and put some clothes on. He's gonna be here soon." Skye giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you so much Skye, thank you for doing this for me." He told her seriously.

"Grant, I want you to be happy and even if I'd had to search for Thomas for a year or 10 - I would've, just as long as your happy" She turned to face him and reached up to put her arms around his neck.

Grant smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'd do the same for you, maybe not all the computer buisness because I'm completely clueless but I'd go to the ends of the earth for you."

"Stop being so cringey and go and put some pants on." She laughed before pecking him on the cheek as a soft blush began to spread across it.

He placed a quick kiss against her forehead and ran off up the stairs.

10 minutes later he emerged,his hair damp wearing his black slacks, white shirt and black, smart shoes. Skye was done cooking the food and Thomas was due any minute. Skye was dressed in a white, just above the knee, flowy dress with pastel flower prints on, a thin white belt and white pointed heels. Her hair was left down in its natural, glossy waves and to Ward she looked perfect.

The table was set and the whole apartment looked perfect, not a thing out of place and Skye smiled at just how detailed Ward's efforts had been. A sudden knock on the door broke Skye out of her thoughts and Grant suddenly froze.

"Relax Grant, he's probably just as nervous as you are. everything will be fine, he's your brother and I'm gonna be right here holding your hand the whole time" She grabbed his left hand and walked him towards their front door. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze before opening their door and smiling widely at the man standing in front of them.

Thomas Ward was the less muscled version of Grant Ward with lighter hair. He had the same eyes and mouth, even face shape as Grant did and Skye couldn't help but smile at him.

Thomas stood awkwardly at first before Skye held open the door wide and invited him in. He walked in and sat down on their black, leather couch. Skye sat down on the couch opposite before pulling Grant down next to her.

"Hi, my names Skye and I'm Grant's wife. " Skye said breaking the tension. She still had a hold of Grant's hand and she wasnt letting go anytime soon.

"I'm Tommy, Grants little brother. It's a pleasure to meet you Skye." He smiled easily at her.

Grant sat there in confusion. He was expecting shouting, screaming, maybe even a punch in his direction. To be honest, he wasn't even expecting this thing to get to the actual dinner part.

Skye and Tommy looked to Grant expectantly. Grant didn't say anything, no, Grant _couldn't_ say anything.

"I'll go get drinks, what can I get you Tommy? Beer, Whiskey, Wine? We keep the bar well stocked" Skye said with a gentle laugh.

Tommy laughed too. "A beer will be fine, please"

Skye went over to the bar and picked up two beers for the boys and took off the tops before pouring herself a glass of sparkling water. She returned to the boys and handed them their drinks hoping to ease the tension a bit. She returned to the place next to Grant and sat down.

"Your not drinking Skye? Don't tell me I have a little niece or nephew on the way"

Skye almost choked on her sip of water.

"Oh god no. I mean, not yet." She stuttered over her words.

"So you'd like children?" Thomas questioned.

"Yeah, I mean we haven't really talked about it but I suppose maybe in the future. Grant is amazing with them, me not too much though." She sighed.

"But you seem like you'd be good with kids. I mean your so friendly and smiley." Thomas told her.

"Skye's great with kids" Grant spoke for the first time since Thomas had arrived. Skye smiled over at him.

"Your lying" She blushed.

Suddenly they heard a ding come from the kitchen and Skye stood up.

"Dinner's ready" she announced "Grant go show Tommy to his seat at the dinner table"

Grant and Tommy stood up and headed towards the dinner table. Skye plated the chicken and vegetables and walked into the dining room holding two plates. She placed them in front of the guys before heading back to grab hers and then sat next to Grant and grabbed his hand under the table.

everybody began eating and it was quite awkward at first until Tommy broke the silence.

"It's nice to see you Grant."

"You too Thomas." he replied quietly.

"Thomas? Why so formal Grant, you called me Tommy when we were kids." Tommy laughed.

Grant took a sharp breath.

"I also used to beat you up too." He spoke sternly and his lip trembled.

Tommy winced but looked Grant in the eyes.

"If you didn't then I'd probably be dead." He spoke carefully.

Grant scoffed "And how did you figure that out?"

"If you'd refused, Christian would of beat me like he used to at first, he couldn't control himself Grant, didn't know when to stop - if you'd let him beat me instead of doing it yourself then he would've taken all his anger out on me and beat me to death one day"

Grant went to leave the table but Skye held his hand and pulled him down.

"Your not running away from this. Your only gonna regret it." she whispered to him.

She'd once thought Grant Ward was the bravest man she ever knew because he made out he wasn't scared of anything - but in that moment she knew this was the bravest thing he'd ever done.

Grant stared down at his plate before quietly mumbling " I've missed you alot Tommy."

Tommy looked at Grant's bowed head and reached over the dinner table to ruffle his hair up before replying "I missed you too Grant"

"And I completely understand if you dont want to see me again after tonight"

"Why'd you say that?" Tommy asked confused

"After what I did to Christian and our parents? I killed half our family and I understand, if you dont want to see me again" Grant told him - he had to get all this off his chest instead of just pretending everything was okay.

Tommy scoffed "They weren't our family Grant. Christian was a bully and those people were not a mother or father to us, it was a woman who gave birth to us and a man who looked on whilst the favourite son tortured the other two. I'm not condoning what you did Grant - but they were practically strangers anyway and I didn't want them in my life."

"Your not mad?" Grant asked with his voice and heart full of hope.

"Nope, I wanna keep in contact with you Grant, your my brother and I want you to be part of my family - I'd welcome you both with open arms unlike those others."

"You have a family?" Skye tried to change the subject to something a bit more light.

"A wife and two daughters" Tommy smiled fondly. "I'd like you both to meet them, I just didn't think tonight would be the best time."

"You got that right" Skye laughed before standing up and grabbing everybodies plates and taking them to the kitchen.

She grabbed another two beers for Grant and Tommy before picking up the chocolate cake she had made for dessert and returning to the dining room.

"That looks amazing Skye" Tommy told her making her smile.

She handed them both their beers and placed the cake onto the table before she started slicing a piece for each of them.

"It even tastes great too" Tommy mumbled through a mouthful of cake.

Skye smiled and thanked him before turning to Grant who was staring at his brother with pure adoration in his eyes, it made her so happy to see him so happy for once.

Skye was absolutely loving just sitting back and watching the two brothers interact with one another, Tommy really brought out the best in Grant and it made him seem like everything was normal for once - and to them normal was perfect.

A couple hours and a couple beers later, Skye had called Tommy a cab and he was putting his coat on to leave. Grant had, had such an amazing night and both Skye and Tommy could see the fear in his eyes that Tommy might not come back again - the fear that Tommy would leave him.

Tommy never thought that he would reconnect with his older brothers all these years later and see him so insecure and broken. It made his heart ache for him and for the childhood they were both so wrongfully denied.

"Hey listen Grant, I'll come by tomorrow to pick up my car and then I was wondering if you and Skye would like to go for lunch and maybe meet my wife Emilia, and your nieces Grace and Rebecca? Only if it's okay with you two that is" Now that Tommy had Grant back he was gonna make sure they weren't apart again - they both didn't get the perfect family life but that didn't mean they couldn't have it now.

Grant's eyes filled with tears and he smiled wider than ever before "I'd love to if Skye's okay with that?"

"Sound's perfect, I've always wanted to be an auntie" she added with a soft chuckle and a wide smile.

Tommy kissed Skye on the cheek and hugged his brother for a good couple minutes before saying his goodbyes and walking through the door to his taxi.

Skye shut the door over and was suddenly embraced in a tight hug from Grant who was repeatedly saying 'thank you' in her ear and kissing her face.

"Your welcome Grant, now can we please go to bed - I am exhausted." she complained but kissed him on the cheek.

Grant picked her up bridal style and carried her towards their bedroom.

"Anything for you princess."


End file.
